Riddlesdown high legand
by ImpalaMechanic
Summary: winchesters in their teens John and Mary are a couple Jessica is alive and a teen Clark and Lana from smallville are in this story. When Dean's girlfriend Anya is kidnapped by a ghost will the 7 friends find her in time? read and find out please R


**My Story**

**Outside Coulsdon university **

**Eight friends were talking about what they were going to do at the weekend. Tom informed them that they should go to the old school next to their school, Riddlesdown school was haunted after some kid was killed there , John, Dean and Sam agreed to go but all the girls Lana, Anya, Jessica and Mary all griped tightly to their boyfriends' arms Anya was okay with it because she is a girly girly tom boy as all her friends say after a lot of discussion they all agreed to go to the haunted school. The University was all nice and pretty and peaceful there were 900 hundred students. The eight friends were all popular , Sam and Dean were brothers , Dean and Anya were doing a course in engineering , Jessica and Sam were solving cases for getting in to law school , Tom and Lana were hammering nails for wood work , Mary and John were getting tangled up in wires for computers. While at the haunted school the ghost of the killed student Jesse Davies looked out of the window watching Anya and her friends talk **

"**One day, one day I will get my revenge on them if it's last thing I'll do or my name isn't Jesse Davies" he said ghostly. Meanwhile at the university everybody was getting ready to go to Sam and Dean's holiday home. In the dorm rooms Anya and Lana were talking about the ghost that Sam and Dean told had them about "So do you really think that there is a ghost at Riddlesdown?" asked Lana **

"**Well I don't think so because I walked home with Dean pasted there and I heard nothing" Anya answered **

**Yeah well there is a rumour going round campus that the ghost is Jesse Davies" said Lana **

"**No" whispered Anya "The Jesse Davies I said no to at the prom?" questioned Anya **

"**Yes him" answered Lana **

"**Oh my god after all these years do you think he wants his revenge on me?" asked Anya **

"**He probably does because you did stand him up" answered Lana **

**I didn't stand him up I was ill with a kidney infection you knew that , heck everybody knew that !" shouted Anya **

"**Okay just forget it I think I can hear a car's engine you got the keys?" asked Lana **

"**Yep I'll drive" answered Anya "****Let's go"**

**On the way to the Holiday home something strange happened to Anya's car.**

"**What's going on with her?" Anya asked. While pulling over in front of a dark gloomy forest. While pulled over , Anya was looking under the bonnet she had a funny feeling that someone was breathing down her neck , which she really hated she turned around to see someone holding a wrench to help her it was Dean! "So any news?" he asked **

"**not so good she's not going to start lets go and see the ****school over there and ask the caretaker if we can borrow the phone , okay lets go" Anya answered while walking though the woods to the house a cold wind shivered down their spines. Then it all happened , so fast someone hit Dean and the rest over the head with a book and took Anya while she was knocked out. When Anya woke up she found she was tied up to a pole "hello anybody there?" she asked **

"**Hello Anya long time since we went for date isn't it?" ****Jesse asked! spookily **

"**Jesse what do you want?" Anya asked starting to get a bit scared **

"**Well I want you , you stood me up didn't you!"**

"**No I didn't , okay maybe I did but it was eight years ago you've got to get over it!"**

"**No I won't get over it I loved you and you didn't love me so now you're going to feel the pain that I went though all those memories that where so painful so what's been happening in you're life huh?" **

**No please , no I didn't mean to , I'm sorry" Anya cried**

"**What did you say?" Jesse asked **

"**I'm sorry okay I'm sorry I didn't know it hurt you so much I am truly sorry" Anya sobbed **

**I know you are**** , I'm sorry too" Jesse whispered **

"**Sorry?" Anya asked**

"**I'm sorry scaring you and your friends"**** Jesse whispered again.**

**Meanwhile everybody else were waking up and realising Anya wasn't with them they all went running in to the school and heard Anya scream. **

**All of a sudden the school door was kicked down Dean and everybody were standing there **

"**ANYA" they all shouted **

"**Guys its okay Jesse just said sorry to me and in fact all of us" Anya yelled **

"**I was so scared , did he hurt you?" Dean asked while holding Anya in a fist gripping hug **

"**No he didn't, okay Dean you're hurting me tough guy" Anya said breathless**

"**Sorry, sorry" Dean chuckled slightly **

"**Okay guys lets go to the house the hot tub's waiting for us" Sam announced **

**While walking back to the cars **

"**Wait" Anya shouted running back into the school **

**Everybody ran after her confused Anya ran up to ****Jesse and kissed him on the cheek even though he was a ghost he was still able to feel the light kiss from her. **

"**Jesse do you want to come on holiday with us?" Anya asked **

"**Yeah okay , where are we going ?" Jesse asked **

"**To hell" Anya answered **

"**What?" Jesse asked shocked **

"**No you idiot Hell and Heaven house in Keswick come on lets go"**

"**Okay" Jesse giggled **

**A****t Sam and Dean's holiday home everybody were having the time of their life including Jesse for once in his life sorry dead life.**

**THE END **


End file.
